


The Life of the Party

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Crossdressing, F/M, Frottage, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempest Wayne and her date have a unique way of distraction during parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of the Party

They were the focus of the room. The short slim young woman with short waved brown hair with jewels woven in dressed in tight black with slits almost touching her waist. Her date not much taller, but so suave and handsome in the tailored suit and dark silk green shirt, the bit of stubble over his chin making him just rakish enough.

When they tangoed across the dance floor, in-between other couples, all the eyes in the room followed them in envy and desire. Even with so many people focused no one noticed quick hands that slipped into coat pockets leaving extra goodies, or up to jeweled ears, and certainly no one noticed purses set down vanishing few seconds.

It was one of the parties of the year, drink was flowing, and no one was paying attention as they were pushed in and around in the crowds. And when Tempest was escorted onto the dance floor by the head of the mob family the party was for… no one bothered to pay attention to her date vanishing for the few minutes of the song. Not when the beautiful young woman moved like that.

Her date was back as the song was ending anyway, and everyone there could taste the tension mounting between the two as another tango started. Tempest giggled at Squall, letting herself be lifted, pale muscular thighs wrapping around his waist, as the song ended and he carried her off the dance floor.

When hands started darting underneath each other’s clothing, no one was against watching and whistling as they staggered out of the main room and into one of the side hallways. Even the man guarding the bosses study only laughed as they careened in by accident. Not noticing that when the dropped against the floor, hand wildly groping at each other amidst heavy moaning, that one dark clad hand hit a chair bottom b accident.

Why should anyone notice when they apologized so prettily, with eyes only for the other, and leaving still connected as the door was shut behind them.

The fell into the corridor laughing, other people still watching in interest as Squall pushed Tempest against the wall, face diving down and taking over. They were never truly alone after all. Soft lips connected as Tempest sighed and melted against the wall she was pressed tightly against, opening her mouth wide and moaning as the tongue snuck inside to twine against her own. She could taste the bitter vodka Squall had been drinking mixing along with the sweet candies he’d kept feeding her in between dancing.

Squall backed off grinning as he wedged his leg in between Tempest’s thighs as she moaned throatily, near purring, pressing kisses up her neck and around her face she started riding his knee. Her hands started digging into his jacket, pulling him in close for another desperate kiss, keeping them as close as possible.

Both easily ignored the men and women watching from both ends of hallway as they rutted against each other, thumping back against the wall, making the wall hangings rattle in place. Making the watchers start drooling, women fanning themselves, men shifting to keep hidden.

Tempest had one leg hooked over Squall’s hip, canted just right to keep him in place, her head back against the wall as Squall bucked in place, rubbing quickly against each other through the clothing. The dark red off her mouth was startling against her pale skin as she directed a smug grin over Squall’s hunched shoulders at the voyeurs.

Squall licked along the pulsing muscle and arteries in her throat as her hand dived down his pants and started fondling. A quick bite to her ear in return set her banging back into the wall again, one of the pictures falling and glass shattering, as she tried to impale herself on Squall’s kneecap.

She could feel as he started shuddering, the women around them whispering and giggling, as he pressed hard against her thigh and then his knee was pushing up until there were inches of air between Tempest and the floor. She was shrieking in pleasure now, not bothering to try and hold back as the knee dropped again and she landed just right.

Tempest’s head flew forwards as she peaked, biting and savaging at Squall’s neck, sucking hard as bursts of sweet copper spilled into her mouth as her date kept thrusting against her. Squall’s head was bent backwards, exposing the long throat for her to fully enjoy, continue to rock back and forth until he stilled against her.

As they kissed again, softer and much less frantic, the watchers were moving away now that the show had ended, but the whispers and giggling still followed as the couple stood straight. Tempest smiled smugly as the warm jacket was pressed around her shoulders and Squall had one hand against the small of her back as he guided her out.

Past the watchers, through the rooms until they were at the front of the club, far from where the bosses chambers were located and the little hallway with broken glass. After that finale there wasn’t much point to sticking around, that would have been more suspicious to the jealous criminals all watching as they moved to speak with the valet.

 _Now there was a couple that was going to get any sleep tonight_.

The valet couldn’t keep his eyes off of Tempest’s heaving breasts, or the way she kept one hand carefully in front of where her legs joined just in case, but the car was brought around quickly. And he was tipped handsomely as the door was held open for the purring Tempest and Squall stalking smugly around to the driver’s seat.

As Squall pulled the low slung car away from the curb Tempest only waited a few minutes until they were out of sight from the clubs entrance. Then she was sighing happily and scrubbing at her face. Swiping at the makeup until he looked less feminine, hard with the dress and fake breasts still attached. Hands combing through his hair until it looked less like coiffured short curls and more like a teenager just out of bed.

“Thank you for your help.” Tim drawled as he glanced over at his partner, adrenaline still spiking in erotic waves, hands tapping against his dress covered thigh. “I got all the bugs planted I needed.”

“My pleasure Kitten. It was _exciting_.” Selina purred happily as she let Tim pull a handkerchief out to dab at the teeth marks up and down her throat. “It was thrilling and I got some pretty little goodies too, darling. Same time next week?”


End file.
